1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing a 2-chloro-5-aminomethylpyridine. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel process for preparing a 2-chloro-5-aminomethylpyridine by reacting 2-chloro-5-trichloromethylpyridine, an amine and hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst.
A 2-Chloro-5-aminomethylpyridine is useful as intermediates in the synthesis of pharmaceuticals and agricultural chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a preparation process of a 2-chloro-5-aminomethylpyridine, there is known a process comprising reacting 2-chloro-5-monochloromethylpyridine and an amine (cf. Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication No. 171/1990).
However, the raw material 2-chloro-5-monochloromethylpyridine to be used in the above process is prepared by aminating 3-methylpyridine with a soda amide under high pressure to obtain 2-amino-5-methylpyridine and diazo decomposing and chlorinating it to obtain 2-chloro-5-methylpyridine and then chlorinating it. When 2-chloro-5-monochloromethylpyridine is prepared from 3-methylpyridine which is easily available commercially as this conventional preparation process, a number of process steps are required. In addition, 2-chloro-5-monochloromethylpyridine causes severe skin irritation. Therefore, the conventional process is not necessarily advantageous as the industrial production process.